M21 Love
by Fathskie
Summary: When M-21 had his first fangirl, how would it turned out like?


A/N Hello! This is a bit different than my other fanfic ^^ I made this chappie in a hurry, so it's not as narrative as my other fic, but I hope it can still convey the message well ^^ If I ever make the continuation of this, I'll make it even better!

Disclaimer:

1. I don't own Noblesse.

2. The unregistered reviews you see in my review page were legitimate. I copy-paste them from mangafox noblesse forum_ (fanfic thread on page 146)_ so I didn't make them up, I simply 'moved' them here ^^

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It was the time for home economic class and Yuna was humming happily while waiting for her cookies to done baking in the oven. Suyi smiled and said, "It must be delicious, you were very detailed with the ingredients… Unlike me." She sighed at her own cookie which despite of the nice appearance, taste somewhat odd.

Yuna chuckled, "I've been practicing for years, of course it's delicious… hehehe. Don't feel down, Suyi you'll get there with enough practice!"

"Anyway," Suyi said, "what's you're gonna do with your cookie?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean will you eat it? Or are you giving it to someone?"

Hearing this, Yuna blushed slightly… which didn't go unnoticed by her friend. "What…? What? Tell me! Tell me! You're gonna give it to someone, aren't you?" *Gasp* "Shinwoo? Is it Shinwoo?"

"Noooo! Not Shinwoo!" Yuna getting redder.

"Oh.. uh-oh… but you DO admit that you're gonna give it to someone, right?" Suyi was beaming with excitement. Yuna blush deeper and avoided Suyi's teasing look. "Mmh… may..be…" she mumbled.

"WHO?"

In her excitement Suyi almost forgot that they're still in the class. Her excited tone earned a glare from their teacher, so she lowered it. "Who is it…?"

"Ermm…" Yuna was very embarassed. "Aju…"

"Huh?"

"… Ajussi." finally she answered with a very low voice and a very red face.

Hearing this, Suyi's eyes beamed even wider and her mouth formed a mischievous smile that denotes all the fun she will get from this new information.

As usual, M-21 stood by his post on the school's front yard. Today Takeo was being assigned near the parking area, and Tao was in standby at the guard house, watching CCTV. The bell had just rang a few minutes ago, ending today's school hour… That means they only have 3 more hours to cover until the kids are done with their extracurricular activities.

His cool posture earned many gazes and whispers from the passing female students. Unaware of his own attractiveness and being oblivious of the gestures behind the obnoxious whispers, M-21 continues to scout around watching the newform passing crowd randomly.

His sharp eyes spotted two familiar girls, one was Suyi and the other was Yuna, walking his way. He thought they'll just be passing him by like usual, but actually they came to him and – the one with blue hair said, "Good afternoon, Adjussi! Yuna here wants to say something to you! ^^"

M-21 didn't show any change of expression or even returning the greet. He just coldly moving his stare from the blue-haired girl to the brown-haired girl… It's weird; he didn't seem to remember her face has such bright color…

"Uhmmm…. Aju—ajussi… This is… this is for you." Yuna bowed her head and reaching out to hand her homemade cookie, nicely wrapped in a cute plastic bag.

M-21 just stare back at the cookie for two seconds and back at Yuna. For a painful five seconds no one had moved, and Yuna begin to drawn in her own heartbeat and was praying for the earth to split in two and swallow her. Slowly, M-21 raised his hand and took the cookie from her. Yuna let go of the breath she didn't realize she was holding with relieve.

"Uhmm… umm… Well then. I guess—I guess I'll see you around." she said awkwardly, still can't manage eye contact with the guy. M-21 just nodded slightly and watched the two girls walking towards the school's exit.

Dumbfounded.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"You did it Yuna! You really did it!" Suyi laughed out loud once they were out from the school ground.

Yuna, still beet red, smiled and laughed too, "That was scaring me to death! Oh God I hope it doesn't make him hate me , "

"Are you kidding me? He was completely shocked! Hell, even I can tell that he's too happy to react…"

"You really think he's happy?"

"Sure! Now don't worry too much, give him sometime and… I don't know about you but I'm looking forward meeting him again tomorrow." Suyi winked. Yuna laughed and hugged her friend giddily.

10 meters behind them, without their knowing, two silver-haired people saw everything and now looking at them curiously.

_-Heh… Who would've thought...-_ Regis smirked.

_-Children…-_ Seira thought. Right then, she saw a tabby cat walking on the street and thinking how the cat would look better if the fur was white instead of tabby.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Four PM.

M-21 brought the cookie to the guard house and put it gently on a table. He then sat down on the couch with an intens look at the little wrapping.

"Phew, finally another working day's over…" Takeo barged in.

"Nothing interesting today, apart of a couple of student did a little bit of what seem a lot like a foreplay inside the ATM. Are they stupid or what?" Tao sighed, moving from his post behind the 20 set of little TV screens.

"That won't be the first time. Can't blame them, it's the youth and the raging hormone." Takeo replied nonchalantly, stretching his arm.

Somehow they just noticed M-21 sitting intensely staring down at a… cookie wrapping.

"Speaking about youth… isn't that look like a homemade cookie? Which… I believe was very similar to the ones the kids made in the home economic class earlier today…" Tao spoke carefully, stretching his hand to grab the cookie… only to have his hand being smacked by M-21.

"Ow! Is that necessary to do that?" he winced. M-21 nodded, his expression still as solemn and as unreadable as ever.

Takeo and Tao exchanged gazes for a few seconds and beamed in disbelief when they reached the same conclusion.

"NO WAY-"

"YOU'RE JOKING."

They shouted at the same time. M-21 were shooting glares towards his comrades and the next second he raised his hand to grab the cookie, only to waver and failed to do so. He sunk onto his chair and burried his face on his palms and groaned. "This feels like my personal space has been invaded by an alien, and the alien is green and is wearing a pink dress and a flower hat. Do you know what that feels like?" suddenly he snapped and got all serious—almost angry expression.

His comrades swallowed. Their deduction was that someone gave the homemade cookie to M-21, and that someone was most probably a female student. But shouldn't he be happy if that's truly the case? How could he be angry?

Tao forced a laughed and said, "Chill, man! Why don't you tell us what happened?"

And so M-21 told the tale.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Three hours afterwards, at Principal Lee's house.

Seira was done with the cooking, and they all sitting around the dining table and enjoying dinner. Everyone eating in silence and Frakie said, "This is wonderful, Seira, I thought it can't be better than yesterday, but apparently your skill in cooking has no limit." he praised Seira wholeheartly.

A faint blush was on Seira's cheek. Regis looked indiferent, Rai looked serious, Tao and Takeo mutely sighed and M-21 looked tense and occupied.

Frankenstein laughed and said, "Why the gloomy atmosphere? Is there something going on that I don't know of?"

No answer.

"Well? Is there something going on that I don't know of?" Frankenstein repeated his question, still smiling kindly, but everyone in the dining table noticing that unmistakably scary aura started to emanate.

The trio guards flinched.

"Er… No boss, nothing worth your concern. Haha." Tao scratched his head.

"Is that true?" Frankenstein probed, still smiling.

"Sure! Sure, haha!" Takeo added, groggily.

"Uh… yeah.." M-21 forced a chuckle. But unfortunately, his crooked smile… gave everything away.

Sensing the danger radiated from Frankenstein, Regis volunteered and snapped, "M-21 got himself a fangirl."

CLANG

The sound of a clatter fork fell on the porcelain plate. M-21 stared blankly at Regis.

Suddenly all the terrible aura Frankie had vanished and he seemed to be interested. "Oh really? Please do tell!"

"Err…" everyone knows there's no escape now.

"It's… Suh Yuna. She gave him homemade cookies." Seira answered calmly, drinking her water.

In her response, Regis smirked, Rai looked indiferent, Tao and Take looked like they were seeing a ghost and M-21 paled.

Frankenstein blinked. And then, unexpectedly, he laughed. Out loud.

"That's terrific! Congratulation! I'm sure you're happy, right, M-21?"

Suddenly M-21 slammed his fist on the table and stood up angrily. "You don't know! I—" he let the words hanging in the air, unfinished.

Everyone was worried in anticipation what would Frankie do to M-21 since he dared to talked back like that. Unlike what they would've expected, Frankenstein remained calm and stared M-21 down, piercing him with his know-it-all eyes.

"You don't have to feel guilty about it."

The short sentence stabbed him to the core. He began to lose his composure, slightly, and silently, but unmistakably shaken.

"You can live this moment for their sake too." Frankenstein said calmly, drinking his water.

Regis blinked several times, confused. Seira frowned, couldn't follow, but had faith in Frankenstein's words. Tao and Takeo stared at each other, recalling all facts, and somehow trying to put the puzzles together. Rai said nothing. Of course he knew what's going on in M-21's mind, but he didn't need his ability to understand it.

"I don't deserve it." M-21 said, almost to himself. "Not if I'm the only one of the M specimen that can live through. I don't deserve attention from another human being. Not in this way." he frowned.

Frankenstein nodded slightly, understanding.

"You're a human now. You're no longer an experimental specimen. Enhanced, yes. But nevertheless, a human. Your friend, M-24 will be happy if he sees you now, won't him?"

M-21 flinched at the name.

"…and didn't you promise him to live as a normal human for all of your comrade's sake as well?"

His eyes widened at Frankenstein's last remark. Yes… he did promised, didn't he? They all had wanted to be able to find their real name, to be able to live as a normal human… And now is his chance, isn't it?

M-21 bowed his head awkwardly. He felt a tremendous bitter-sweet pain in his heart as the memories of his past friends and comrades came rushing in. He knew he will live and be happy for them too.

Tao and Takeo gave a reassuring smile and patted him in the shoulder. "Sorry, we didn't have the chance to meet your friends, M-21. But we're your comrades too now. And I think – the Boss, even if he's scary at times – would want to support you as well." Tao said cheerfully.

Frankenstein smiled, "Ah… I'm getting third-personned aren't I?"

Tao and Takeo got goosebumps.

"Well… as much as I hate being third-personned, it's not too much off the mark either. Of course, I'd be in a certain trouble if I lost you… Takeo will wash the dishes all by himself then… It's such an entertainment to watch you in a pink apron… hmm. And probably Tao can join too… I have an extra Hello Kitty gloves too… Hmm…"

Colors drained from the trio's face. Rai continued to eat his ramen elegantly. Regis followed Rai's example, and Seira was thinking that perhaps the tabby cat from earlier could have looked better if it was groomed properly.


End file.
